


You Got This Spell On Me

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Fluff, Humor, M/M, like the magical kind, mentions of zayn/niall because i couldn't help myself, more like attempt at humor, the swearing kind as well but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets cursed by a vengeful ex so that he sabotages any potential relationships. Cue Harry being a loveable idiot who sticks through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got This Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part inspired by a certain show, and if you can guess which part and from which show I will give you like cookies or something I don't know. Also I listened to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diU70KshcjA) while writing this so that explains a lot I guess... I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy .x

“You’re really fucking disgusting,” Louis’ eyes widen as he watches his date freeze, forkful of pasta half hanging out of his mouth.

“Excuse me,” he still has a piece of spaghetti dangling out of the corner of his mouth, a little bit of sauce flying off his lip. Louis tries so hard to backtrack, biting his tongue until he tastes blood and feels the words bubbling up in the back of his throat. He nearly starts choking with the force of keeping his mouth shut, but his efforts are useless.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full; it makes me want to gag. And your face already looks rank enough without bits of garlic stuck to your chin like barnacles to a ship,” he wants to smash his head into the nearest wall. Hard enough to render his speech as useless as his fucking ex. God damn Greg for being some fucking prick who thought this would be okay. He has a hard enough time dating, but being cursed to sabotage any potential his winning smile and glorious personality have, well. Six months after the break up and his balls are so blue they might be having an identity crisis and think they’re blueberries or some shit. Louis pauses at that. Maybe there are more reasons than the curse that are keeping him single. He shakes his head just in time for his date to throw wine in his face and storm out of the restaurant. He waves the waitress over, who looks thoroughly unimpressed as she hands him the bill. He smiles and sticks a couple notes into the little folder, handing it back and telling her to keep the change as he grabs his coat and leaves.

***

“You said what?” Zayn has his lips pressed together tightly, trying not to laugh at Louis where he’s hanging upside down off the couch, blood rushing to his face and turning it nearly purple. Liam chokes on a laugh from the doorway, earning him a glare from the older boy who flails slightly before falling head first as the cushion slips to the floor. He huffs moodily, crossing his arms but staying in place on his back staring holes into the ceiling. The other two boys exchange a look, trying valiantly to contain any other indications of their amusement.

“Lou, maybe you should try talking to Greg? Maybe he’s cooled down enough to be willing to lift the curse?” he watches the other boy bolt upright with a look of outrage on his face.

“I can’t fucking do that! That would be admitting defeat,” he slumps back to the floor, sighing wistfully. Liam rolls his eyes and looks at Zayn pointedly. He grimaces and sighs before grabbing his phone and leaving the room. When he comes back ten minutes later, the other two boys haven’t moved other than to alternate making faces at each other.

“So,” the older boy turns from his spot on the floor to look at him expectantly. “Do you remember me mentioning Harry?”

“Of course I do. You’ve been trying to get me to go out with him for how long?” Louis scoffs. “Honestly though if the kid has to have his friends get dates for him he can’t be all that amazing can he?”

“Lou,” he looks at the boy exasperatedly, “I told you that it’s not his idea. He’s just had a bad history with dating… People like to take advantage of his forgiving nature. He’s too nice for his own good. But Ni and I know you wouldn’t be like that and, with the situation, if we maybe explain to him what’s going on with the curse... We just think you’d be really good for each other.”

“I don’t know Zayn. I mean I don’t have much to lose at this point,” he sighed and nodded. “Fine. Fine I’ll go on a date with this Harry… Wait what was his last name again?”

“Styles,” Louis’ eyebrows hitch up in disbelief.

“Harry Styles? You have got to be shitting me,” amusement makes it back into the other boy’s face. “What the fuck is this kid honestly.”

“You know he’s only two years younger than you right?” Louis just rolls his eyes and keeps muttering to himself. They eventually decide to order pizza and put on one of the Friday the 13th films.

***

“It’s pretty pathetic your friend is getting your dates for you,” was definitely not what he was planning his first words to this boy to be; and the irony of his words is not lost on him. A week after agreeing to a date with Harry he’s sitting down with a mortified look as the younger boy finishes pushing his chair in for him and returns to sit across from him with a smile.

“Nice to meet you too, Louis,” he takes a small sip of water, looking amused. Louis returns his small smile bashfully, wanting to tell the boy how beautiful he is. They both pick up their menus, looking over their options.

“Your nose looks like a dick. Probably bigger than your real one too,” he nearly starts crying, fuck he really should have kept his mouth shut. He looks up tentatively to see the other boy pressing his lips together but what shocks him is that he doesn’t look upset by his rude outburst.

“You’d be surprised by the amount of times I’ve heard that,” he closes his menu and takes another sip of his water. “So Louis, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a teacher at the local college. English, year thirteen’s,” he feels a bit of the tension ease out of his shoulders before, “I’m sure you do something utterly unremarkable.” He slumps a bit looking up sadly. Harry gives him a reassuring smile before the waiter interrupts them for their orders. After he’s gone the younger boy looks back, with a thoughtful expression.

“I work in a small used bookshop, so yeah it’s pretty unremarkable by most standards. I love it though, wouldn’t trade it for anything,” the older boy listens as he goes on about all the things he loves about his job, in his low drawl. The words drip down like a warm shower, flowing steadily and heating up his skin pleasantly. He watches in awe at the heartfelt look on the other boy’s face, wanting to fold him up nice and neat and keep him in his pocket for when he’s feeling down. He’s never hated the curse more than he does now, hoping to the sky and back that he won’t fuck this one up. There’s something special, he can’t quite pinpoint what it is but it manifests in a small tingling in the back of his brain. 

“And that’s the story about how I got my foot stuck in the toilet, with half a pie and a rabid dog trying to break down the door,” he finishes, Louis looking at him with a mix of disgust, amusement and admiration.

“That was the most boring story I have ever heard, you talk so fucking slow I nearly fell asleep,” Louis starts shaking his head vehemently with a pleading look in his eyes. Harry takes his hand, engulfing it in his massive grip and locking their gazes.

“Look, Louis you don’t have to look so horrified every time you open your mouth. Zayn explained to me the whole thing with your ex and all that so. I understand. Although it was already pretty obvious by the way you react to what you’re saying that you don’t really agree with it. Basically what I’m trying to say is relax and just worry about trying to enjoy yourself. Though I mean if this doesn't go well and you don’t want to continue we can find a way to get you to admit that without speaking maybe,” he snorts as the other boy gives him an unimpressed look. When they finish dinner Harry walks Louis home and leaves him with a sweet peck on his cheek and a promise to do this again soon. For the first time in a while Louis gets home from a date with a feeling of hope as he raves to Zayn about it, not even paying any mind to him cuddling with Niall on the couch.

***

They go on a few more dates over the next few months, studiously ignoring nearly everything that shoves it’s way past Louis’ lips. On the night that marks six month of them being together Harry walks him up to his flat, scuffing his toes together and staring intently at the floor. Louis leans back on the door looking up at the other boy with a soft smile. 

“You know I was kind of thinking. We’ve been going out for a while and like. I really like you. I mean other than all the insults,” he peeks up under his lashes, a mischievous look in his eyes. Louis looks down sheepishly, before stepping closer, until their noses would be touching if Louis leaned up a bit. Harry sucks in a deep breath, holding it as he darts forward for a quick peck on the corner of the other boy’s mouth. They both jolt a bit before the younger boy leans back in to kiss him properly. Louis feels that little tingle in the back of his brain growing as the kiss deepens, until his whole head is alight with it, stealing all the air from his lungs and forcing him back. He feels a dreadful bubbling in the back of his throat, holding it back as he watches Harry smooth his thumb over his cheek gently.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” both of their eyes widen and large grins start to split their cheeks.

“Did you just..?” Harry looks at him in wonder, pulling him closer and laughing a bit breathlessly.

“Yeah I did,” he feels tears of relief spring to his eyes. “Maybe… I mean he cursed me so that I ruined any potential relationships… so maybe since it’s not technically a potential relationship and it’s…”

“An actual relationship,” he finishes. “Wow. So does this mean you won’t be insulting me anymore?” he smirks, cocking an eyebrow and tickling at the smaller boy’s ribs.

“It means you’re going to come inside and fuck me without me going on about how annoying your adorable sex noises are,” he pulls the door open with a wicked grin and pulls them to the bedroom.


End file.
